Brotherly Love
by MaryFan1
Summary: What might happen between Ray and Robert when Ray finds out Robert might reconnect with his exwife Joanne. Please r
1. What's a brother to do?

Ray Barone sat at the kitchen table drinking chocolate milk and munching on Oreos. It was the middle of the night and he could not sleep. He couldn't believe what happened at dinner. He had managed to keep it to himself but wasn't sure what on earth he would do.

"Hey, there you are." His wife Debra walked into the kitchen yawning and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Ray smiled slightly, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Debra laughed, "Are you kidding? You didn't, she did." She said easing herself into a chair and rubbing her belly. They had just found out they were expecting another girl.

Ray reached over putting his had on her belly, "Well just wait until Emily is born, we'll never sleep again."

Debra could tell he didn't really want to talk about whatever was bothering him, "Honey, what's bothering you? You barely said a word after dinner, you didn't even yell at the twins for breaking the VCR again."

Ray rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Well, I guess I should go ahead and tell you. You will find out anyway," He paused taking a deep breath, "When Robert said he was going back to check Dad's tip I went to see what was taking him so long and I saw him take Joanne's number out of the glass and put it in his pocket."

Debra coudn't believe what she was hearing, "He did what?!"

Ray tried to calm her down, the doctor had warned her about stress, "Now Deb, don't get upset about this, it's not worth it and it's not good for you or the baby."

"Ray! It is worth it. Robert just gets back together with Amy and He takes Joanne's number? What did he say?'

"Well, I didn't want to say anything with everyone, especially Amy, around. I am going to try to talk to him tomorrow." He assured her.

"You better say something. I don't want Amy to be hurt again and has he come down with a case of selective amnesia? Doesn't he remember what that woman did to him?" She started to get up to get a glass of milk but Ray stopped her.

"Honey, relax. I'll get your milk for you," he got up and went to the fridge, "I don't know what Robert was thinking but I am gonna find out. You want some chocolate syrup?"

She reached for an Oreo, "No, plain is fine," she said muching on the cookie, "Well you need to talk to him before your parents find out."

"Oh and we are not going to tell them. That is all we need is for them to get involved." He said, sitting back down with her milk.

She took a drink and smiled, "You know I have never seen you this concerned about Robert."

"I know but he may be about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He is too good for Joanne. He deserves someone like Amy. I can't believe even Robert would be stupid enough to ruin this."

"Well, come on back to bed, It doesn't do any good to stew over it all night. Besides I need help getting out of this chair" she quipped.

Ray smiled as he got up and helped Debra to her feet. They walked hand in hand back upstairs.


	2. Why?

The next evening Ray stopped by Robert's apartment. Debra asked Amy to go to a movie to ensure Ray and Robert could talk and Frank and Marie were babysitting so there should be no interruptions.

Ray and Robert were watching a football game and he tried to find a way to bring up the subject without getting thrown out, "So,uh, how's things with you and Amy? It was good to see you two back together."

Robert nodded in agreement, "Oh, pretty good."

Ray took a deep breath, "Yeah? Well then what they hell were you doing going back and getting Joanne's number?"

"Hey, that's none of your business! I can do what I want." Robert snapped.

"Sure you can, but why? You just said things were good with Amy and as far as it not being my business, believe it or not I do care about you. She hurt you and I don't want to see that again. Plus, if you ruin things with Amy guess who has to hear about from their very pregnant and very hormonal wife Debra?"

"Oh so this is all so you don't have to hear Debra gripe? You really don't care about me at all. It's always about you, isn't it Ray? Well I don't care how this affects you and as far as Amy is concerned I don't know that I am going to call Joanne. I guess I was just curious. Seeing her again got me thinking." Robert explained.

"Yeah, about what? How she belittled you? How she talked to you like you were dirt? You know Deb can be hard to take sometimes but I know I mostly deserve it. But you were nothing but good to Joanne. You didn't deserve that." Ray responded.

Robert couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Do you really mean that? That I didn't deserve how she treated me?"

"Of course I do, dufus. I woudn't have said it. You keep breaking up and getting back together with Amy, who loves you very much. I just don't want you to mess up what is the best thing that ever happened to you. Amy is a great person." Ray knew he might regret showing sensitivity and be made fun of but he knew Robert needed this.

"Look Ray, I appreciate your concern but I can handle this. Why don't we just watch the rest of the game, huh?" Robert said, "By the way, what movie did the girls go see?"

"Oh, some touchy feely, chick movie. Boy I'm just glad I didn't get roped into going to it. The only bad thing is that the kids are with mom and dad. There the ones I really feel sorry for." Ray quipped.

"Yeah, poor kids, they can't get away from them." Robert said taking a handful of cheese puffs.


	3. Mixed Emotions

Ray returned home at almost midnight. He and Robert watched two games that went into overtime and talked more about Amy and Joanne. He was almost certain he would catch hell for being so late with Debra's hormones all over the place. He smiled as he quietly got ready for bed watching her sleep. Her hand rested gently on her belly as it rose and fell with her breathing. He knew how lucky he was to have her and the kids and only wanted the same for Robert. He prayed he got through to him and Robert did seem to put the idea of calling Joanne out of his mnd. As he climbed into bed Debra stirred awake and snuggled up to him. He gently kissed the top of her head as he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY

Robert sat at his desk in the precinct staring into space. Even after his talk with Ray he couldn't get Joanne out of his head. He looked at the paper in his had with her number on it, reaching for the phone but changing his mind.

"Hey partner, you wanna get a bite to eat?" His partner Judy asked.

Robert just continued to stare, "Robert, did you hear me?" Judy asked.

"Huh?" he finally responded.

"I said do you wanna get something to eat?" Judy repeated.

"Oh, nah, I'm not hungry." He said.

Judy eyed him with concern, "What's eating you? You've been spaced out all day."

Robert massaged his temples, "Ray and I had a late night last night. We watched two games that went into overtime." He hoped that would get her to quit asking questions.

"Uh, huh. You are more than just tired. You are distracted and I need you 100 especially if we get a call. So why don't you be straight with me?"

Robert sighed heavily, "Alright, the other night we all went out to dinner and I saw my ex-wife. She gave me her number and I crumpled it up at first but when everyone left the table I took it."

Judy's eyes widened, "Didn't you just get back together with Amy? Why would you want to talk to your ex?"

"I wish everyone would quit asking me that. Ray lit into me as soon as he walked in the door last night. I can't explain it. I do love Amy but Joanne seemed so different, not like before. I guess I just wonder if it could work now." He admitted.

"You've lost your mind, you know that right? You need to quit jerking Amy around. Either commit to her or let her go for good. It's not fair to her. I have never understood you when it comes to women. You say you want what your brother has but you won't make a commitment to a terrific woman who loves you." Judy shook her head.

"Look, I just need everyone to leave me alone about this." Robert snapped turning back to his paperwork when his phone rang, "Sgt. Barone, oh hi Amy. Yeah, that sounds good. Okay, see you

then"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Robert and Amy met at Nemos Pizza for dinner. He stared at the menu but it started blurring in front of him.

"How about we split the special pizza tonight, honey?" Amy suggested.

"Huh," Robert replied, "Oh, yeah sure." he added distractedly.

"Robert are you okay? You don't seem yourself." Amy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired," he added, then turned his attention more fully to her, "You look especially beautiful tonight my dear."

Amy smiled, "Why thank you kind sir." she said as the waitress came to take their order.

After they finished they sat sipping wine when Robert spotted Joanne walk in. Amy noticed his change in demeanor and glanced over to see her too.

"Robert, that's Joanne. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. She's back in town so I am bound to run into her." He said just as Joanne spotted them and made her way over.

"Hi, Bobby. How are you? and I'm sorry what was your name again?" she addressed Amy in a condescending tone.

"Amy," She replied coldly.

"Oh, yes Amy, of course," she said then turning back to Robert, "I sure hope to hear from you soon, Bobby. You have my number." she said walking away.

"Boy is she some piece of work." Amy said, "I'm just glad you didn't keep her number."

"Yeah, me too." he replied.


	4. Keeping Secrets

Saturday morning Debra made plans to go to the mall with Amy to to get a few things for the baby. They had gotten rid of most of the baby stuff in a yard sale a couple of years ago. They strolled along looking at bassenettes and onesies then Amy mentioned Robert.

"You know Robert hasn't been quite himself lately. Last night we were at Nemos and Joanne walked in. Robert seemed very nervous. She came over and was very condescending. She said right in front of me that she hoped "Bobby" would call her soon."

Debra tried to remain nonchalant, "Oh, well that is how she is," she said picking up a pink onesie with kittens on it, "Oh, isn't this adorable?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Uh huh," Amy mumbled, "I just don't see what Robert ever saw in her. I'm just glad he didn't keep her number."

Debra froze for a second, then managed, "Oh yeah, that's is good."

Amy noticed how strangely Debra was behaving as well, _what is with everyone?_ "Deb, what's up? Is everything okay with you and Ray? Is the baby okay?"

Debra relaxed a little and smiled, "Oh, sure. You know I just want to make sure I get everything we need. Poor Ray is trying to put the crib together. He's never been good with his hands," she laughed rubbing her belly, "well at least when it comes to home repairs."

Amy laughed and seemed to buy her explanation, "Well, at least he tries," she paused looking at her watch, "Hey you wanna stop at the new cafe for lunch? I hear it is fabulous."

Debra sighed, "Well, if you twist my arm!" they both laughed knowing Debra would have no trouble finding something to eat.

LATER THAT DAY

Robert came over to help Ray put the crib together. They were done and watching another ball game waiting for Amy and Debra to come home.

"So, you doin' anything with Amy tonight?" Ray asked munching on a cheese ball.

"Oh, uh I dunno, maybe." He shrugged.

"What do you mean maybe? You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, Robert?" Ray asked pointedly.

Robert rolled his eyes, "Geez Ray, just because I said maybe you think I'm gonna call Joanne? All I meant was we hadn't made firm plans. She didn't know if Deb was gonna need any help getting the nursery together."

Ray scratched his chin, "Oh, that's what I'm here for. She'll have me moving and hammering all night."

Robert smiled, "You love it though don't you?"

Ray smiled knowingly, "Sure I do. Debra is so beautiful especially when she's pregnant. I can't help but stare at her you know? She's got this life inside her that we created and seeing her get bigger knowing the baby is growing is amazing."

A look of sadness came over Robert's face, "Yeah, it's amazing alright."

Ray noticed and put his hand comfortingly on Robert's shoulder, "You'll know what it's like one day. You'll be a great father."

"Wow, you think so?" Robert questioned.

"Yeah, sure. You are great with Ally and the twins. You do the funny voices, tickle them. I really hope it happens for you."

"Thanks, man. That means a lot." Robert said, then moved toward Ray who backed up but Robert managed to plant a wet one right on his lips.

"Hey, what was that for? I give you a little complement and that's what I get?" Ray wiped his mouth.

"Ah you love it Cubby, you love it." He playfully punched Ray's arm.


	5. The Handsome Barone Boys

Amy and Debra returned later that afternoon. Both had their arms full of packages. Amy smiled when she saw Robert was there with Ray.

"Hi Yogi, I didn't know you would be here." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I was helping Ray put the crib together and we decided to watch a couple games after we finished." He explained then addressed Debra, "Hey Deb, how are ya? Did you get everything you needed?"

"Uh yeah," she said in a cool tone, "Ray, would help me take some of this stuff in the kitchen?" she asked in a tone that sounded more like an order.

Ray knew where this was headed, "Yeah sure, sweetie." he responded following her.

"So, my lovely, what would like to do tonight? A romantic dinner, maybe a movie?" Robert asked Amy.

"Well, that sounds wonderful my handsome devil." Amy responded smiling broadly.

In the kitchen Debra was trying to contain her anger which Ray wasn't sure where it was coming from, "Deb, what is wrong with you? Why were you so cool to him? He doesn't know you know and I think he has come to his senses." Ray whispered.

"I know, I know. It's just Amy told me they saw Joanne at dinner last night. She had the nerve to say to him in front of Amy that she hoped to hear from him." Debra said as she put some of the bags away in the laundry room.

"Robert didn't tell me that. Boy this could get ugly if they keep running into her. But how can they avoid it? They both live here." Ray ran his fingers through his hair.

Debra came back into the kitchen, "Well that's the $64,000 question. But I guess we have to leave it alone. I just know how much Amy cares for him. She won't wait forever."

Ray smiled at his wife, "Well I would have waited forever for you. You are worth waiting a thousand years."

Debra smiled back and gently rubbed her belly, "You not so bad yourself. Like your mom always said. You are very cute boy."

He pulled her close for a kiss when Amy and Robert interrupted them, "Hey guys, we're gonna take off. Deb, is it okay if Ray plays golf next weekend?"

She smiled hoping to make up for her behavior earlier, "Well, only if he does all his homework and his chores." She joked.

Robert tossled Ray's hair, "Thanks, for our talk Cubby. I'll see ya later."

Amy hugged Debra goodbye, "If you need any help let me know. Maybe we can do something while they guys play golf?"

"Yeah, sure. Maybe another movie." Debra agreed.

Amy and Robert left by the back door and Ray turned to Debra, "Now where were we?"

She pulled on his shirt and their lips lightly touched, "I believe we we're right here." She said as their lips gently melted in to a kiss.


	6. Tangled Web

Robert sat in his apartment polishing his police badge getting ready for his shift that night

"Hey Chamsky, no girls while I'm gone tonight, alright?" He looked over at his beloved bull dog and winked. Champsky just gave him a confused look then the doorbell rang.

Robert got up to open it to see Joanne standing there, "Uh, hey Joanne. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you of course. Are you going to let me in Bobby?" She asked pouting a little.

"Yeah sure, but I have to leave for work soon." He said uncomfortably.

Joanne smiled, "Well this won't take long." she said taking a seat on the couch motioning for him to join her.

"Well, would you like something to drink?" he asked nervously, heading toward the kitchen.

"No Bobby, I want you to sit down here so we can talk." She answered.

He sat down at the opposite end of the couch, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, us of course. Seeing you the other night made me realize I made a huge mistake." She said moving to his end of the couch.

Robert backed away, "Look Joanne I am seeing someone who I really care about. I am not interested okay?"

"Oh Bobby I saw that milk toast you were with. You can't tell me that's exciting for you? Remember what it was like with us?" She asked.

"Yeah and it's not all about excitement. Amy is a wonderful person and I am LUCKY to have her." he said pointedly.

"Oh yeah,well can she make you feel like this?" Joanne leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Just then Amy walked in to surprise Robert with dinner before his shift.

"Robert!" Amy said almost dropping her casserole dish.

"Amy! Look sweetie this isn't what it looks like." He jumped up leaving Joanne just sitting there.

"Oh? Then what is it? I'm not blind Robert. You lied to me! I thought you were ready for a commitment soon. But obviously I was wrong."

Joanne stood up, "Listen honey, I know what Bobby needs and it's not some wimpy vanilla pudding. He needs fire, excitement."

"Oh yeah? Well here's some excitement for you!" Amy took her casserole dish and dumped it on Joanne and stormed out.

"Amy, wait!" Robert called down the hall but it was too late.

"He slowly closed the door, "My God, what have I done?" He asked.

"Oh, she'll get over it. You know we are meant for each other Bobby." Joanne said as she tried to clean the mess off her clothes.

"NO we are not!" he yelled, "I told you I wanted to be with her and now I have hurt her again. I want you to leave. I never want to see you again. SO GET OUT! or I'll throw you out!"

"Okay, okay." She said leaving with Robert slamming the door behind her.

_Oh my god, what am I gonna do? _he asked himself.


	7. Robert's Decision, Debra's Secret

Ray and Debra were relaxing on the couch watching TV. After he drs appt, she had cooked him his favorite meal, lemon chicken, in exchange for a massage, which she was cashing in on now.

"Sweetie, would you hand me the popcorn?" She asked.

"Sure," he responded, handing her the bowl to her then continuting to massage her feet.

Just then the back door flew open and Amy came rushing in. Ray and Debra got up to see what was wrong, "Your brother!" she says looking at Ray

"What happened Amy?" Debra asked seeing Amy's eyes were red from crying.

"You remember I told you I was going to suprise him at his place with dinner? Well when I got there Joanne was there and they were in a lipock!" She was so upset she was shaking.

Debra hugged Amy, "Oh, Amy," She said then turned to Ray, "You better do something. What is wrong with him?"

Ray rolled his eyes, "Why do I have to do something?" he asked then addressed Amy, "Look, Amy I am so sorry this happened. But it is not my place to get involved in this."

"Idiot," Debra said giving Ray a dirty look.

"No, Deb. Ray's right. This is between me and Robert. I just needed to talk. Please don't get mad at Ray." Amy said.

Debra sighed, "Okay, okay." She turned to Ray, "Honey, I'm sorry, really I am."

Ray smiled and put his arm around her kissing the top of her head, "It's okay sweetie. I know you're upset because Amy is upset. But I do want to find out what happened and why she was there. But Robert and Amy need to work this out."

Just then Robert walked in the back door not exactly suprised to see Amy there, "Amy, please you have to let me tell you what really happened. It really wasn't what you thought."

"Well, you two talk. We'll be upstairs." Ray said motioning for Debra to come with him

"No, no. I want all of you to hear this." Robert said then turned to Amy, "Listen, sweetie, I was getting ready for work and Joanne showed up. She started talking about how we should get back together, she missed me. I told her I wanted to be with you. She kept saying I needed excitement in a relationship. When you walked in she was kissing me but I didn't want her to. After you left I threw her out."

Amy teared up, "Oh Robert, you really threw her out?"

Robert smiled, "You bet." he said taking her hands in his, "Amy, I only want to be with you. But I have to be honest. I did go back and get her number the other night at the restaurant. But I have thrown it away. I love you and only you."

Amy felt her throat catch as she started to speak, "Robert, I love you too. But I don't want to push you into anything."

"I know but I have realized I am ready." Robert said getting down on one knee, "Amy McDougal, will you marry me?"

Tears formed again in her eyes, "Oh, yes, yes yes!!" she exclaimed and she and Robert hugged.

Ray and Debra had been standing by, "Robert, man, congratulations." he said

Debra and Amy began to giggle like school girls, "Oh Amy we have to get started planning everything, the colors for the wedding, your dress, the food."

"Hey, we don't even have a date yet, alright." Robert said.

"Robert! It's never too early to start looking at things." Amy explained, "I can't wait to see you in a Tux!."

Robert looked at his watch, "Damn, I'm gonna be late for my shift. Amy, I hate to leave you now."

"Don't worry about me, Yogi. Deb and I have plenty to discuss. You need to go to work. Listen, tell Judy and let her know she's invited."

"Okay, will do," he said giving her a kiss.

"Robert," Ray stopped him, "I really am happy for you, both of you. You deserve to be happy."

Robert smiled, "Thanks Ray. That means a lot." he said walking out the door.

Amy looked at Ray and Debra, "Deb, why don't we talk tomorrow? I want to call my parents."

"Oh, no speaking of parents, what about Frank and Marie? If Marie finds out we knew before them, she will be unbearable."

"Well we can have dinner with them tomorrow and tell them. Just don't spill the beans before then." Amy said, then they both looked at Ray.

"What?" he asked innocently, "My lips are sealed."

"Great. I'll talk to you tomorrow Deb." Amy said exiting the kitchen.

Ray put his arms around Debra, "Well, how about that? He finally did it. I just hope he doesn't do something dumb to screw it up."

"Yeah me too." Debra mumbled but her mind was elsewhere. Ray failed to notice the tear escaping from her eye and traveling down her cheek.

Stay tuned for the next story. Will Robert and Amy's wedding go off without and hitch and what is troubling Debra?


End file.
